


Mutual Agreement

by bloody_american (pajaro)



Category: Die Hard (1988 1990 1995 2007)
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajaro/pseuds/bloody_american
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is into things he knew McClane wouldn't even want to imagine but he's okay with that. At least he got to be McClane's friend, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [lunabee34](http://lunabee34.livejournal.com/)'s [fic here](http://lunabee34.livejournal.com/151326.html). Beta'd by the Wonderfully Magical [Kate](http://counterfeitcoin.livejournal.com/). All remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Their relationship had been a little awkward at first. At least, if you could call what they had a relationship, then it felt a little awkward for Matt.

McClane, Matt shouldn't have been surprised to find out, was a true stoic. He had thought, when he first met the man, that he was so gruff because of all the craziness that went down that day. Only when he got to know the man better he realized… that's just McClane being McClane.

It was slightly odd how the man he'd come to know and respect would be so quiet and pensive when Matt would come over to his apartment with pizza and beer. Usually, Matt would get only a grunt of acknowledgement by way of greeting as he came through the front door. McClane would let Matt ramble on for hours with nary a word that he thought it was getting too late and he never complained that he was tired after a long day on the job or subtly (or unsubtly for that matter) implied that he'd rather be alone.

Matt was somewhat bemused by McClane. He never really knew if the other man actually enjoyed having him around to talk his ear off about things he probably didn't really care about (and Matt could see how the newest iGadget probably wasn't something that interested McClane) or simply humored him and let him keep coming over because he felt sorry for him. Matt was pretty sure McClane was aware that he was the only person Matt actually knew in New York. So, Matt would talk and McClane would listen and Matt learned to take what he could get from his savior without comment.

It almost amused him how much McClane resembled the heroes from the comics he read as a kid; serious and unflinching in the face of adversity. At first he laughed at the thought of his little mancrush on John McClane and knew it would go no further than his undeclared and internalized hero worship of the man. It's not like he didn't enjoy being just McClane's friend anyway.

And even though Matt desperately craved something more, he knew better than to risk it. If it wasn't for the fact that McClane was one of the straightest men he'd ever met (the man probably bled testosterone for all he knew) Matt was aware that he was just… well, a little to young and modern and freakish for McClane to ever find himself wanting. Matt was all too aware that he was a computer nerd; a hacker who liked video games and had a penchant for energy drinks and rare and collectable action figures among other bizarre geek practices.

The thought of seducing someone like John McClane was, quite frankly, pretty laughable in Matt's opinion. Matt's sex life had been literally non-existent before the fire sale and it wasn't like he was doing any better now. Just because people _knew who he was_ now didn't mean anything. There really isn't a way to explain exactly how weird it felt to Google himself out of sheer self-mockery only to find dozens of sites that people had put up about him on the internet (it was slightly more shocking to see all the ones that were put up for McClane).

So even if McClane was interested, which he wasn't, he'd definitely be turned off pretty quick because Matt was like a new breed weird to McClane. He was into things he knew McClane wouldn't even want to imagine but he was okay with that. At least he got to be McClane's friend, right?

\- - - - -

  
It wasn't until months later that John had finally started opening up. Matt figured John may have thought he was going to be one of those people who were so thankful to their rescuer that they felt obliged to stick around. Like if they stuck around for awhile they could somehow pay John back for saving their life. Matt was a smart guy, he read the online newspapers. He knew enough about John's past to make a guess or two as to why he was being held at arm's length. Plus, Lucy kinda clued him in a little. Well, actually she kinda threatened him a little to make sure he wasn't _one of those people_. It was creepy how much she was like a female version of John.

Matt could understand where John had been coming from but honestly? He was just happy that their conversations were no longer one-sided. He was beginning to see more of that dry wit that he had seen when they first met. It made poking fun at the other man's old school mentality all the more entertaining.

Now that they were actual friends (and Matt still kind of marveled at the thought of being friends with John), John would sometimes let Matt crash after a night of steady drinking in John's spare bedroom.

When Matt asked Lucy why she and Jack never came to visit their dad after John had obviously (to Matt) set up the spare room for them she just laughed at him and told him that McClane didn't set the room up for _them_. Lucy and Jack weren't the type to spend the weekend visiting their dear old dad and John knew that. She also said it wasn't like John had ever needed a spare bedroom before because John McClane most certainly did not have _guests_ over, only Matt. She laughed again and said, "Could you imagine? Dad playing host like Martha Stewart and entertaining guests?" Then she paused and tilted her head to one side, "Does he even have friends aside from you and his cop buddies?"

Their conversation had then turned to John's co-workers and whether or not one could consider them _friends_ or not but Matt found himself returning to that previous snippet of conversation. Unaccountably, Matt spent the rest of that day feeling high as a cloud. It was nice having a special place in John's life.

Tonight, Matt had invited himself over (as usual) and brought with him a case of beer and some Chinese take-out from that place around the corner from John's apartment that he was a little bit in love with. They drank and ate while watching the game (which Matt ridiculed the whole way through; defeating the purpose of watching, John told him but Matt couldn't help that wasn't really a sports kind of guy) and when John had deemed that Matt was too tipsy to get on the subway and head back to his own apartment he had been not-so-delicately shoved in the direction of the spare bedroom.

It was when he had his buckle unbuckled, his fly all the way down and his shirt tangled in his arms up over his head that he heard the door swing open.

John started, "Hey, Matt, I wanted to-" and then stopped. Silence filled the room with a tension so thick that John could have killed it with a car. Again. He knew John had to have noticed and couldn't even laugh properly at his own stupid joke.

His shoulders were tense and he knew his face was heating. He could feel the flush burn his skin and shit. Matt wasn't sure he could get out of this one.

"What-" John started again.

Matt finished pulling his shirt up and off and grabbed his pants up from where they had been riding low on his hips even though he had a feeling it was a lost cause. John had already seen everything. Matt couldn't bring himself to look John in the eye so he settled on his chin.

"What was that?" John finished.

"What was what?" Matt looked away. He was so screwed he almost vowed to never drink again. His skin felt hot and he flushed with embarrassment. Matt knew it was weird but he hadn't expected John to ever find out about this. This was… kind of a personal thing.

When he chanced a look to gauge a reaction he was able to relax a bit at the lack of apparent disgust on the other man's face. John looked more confused than anything and Matt thought that maybe he even looked a little curious too. Matt wordlessly prayed to the Gods up above that John had drunk enough that he wouldn't remember this come morning.

John only raised an eyebrow at his weak deflection and looked pointedly at Matt's crotch where slightly shaky hands were grasping tightly; white knuckles holding two pieces of material together like his life depended on it.

"I think," and John slowly took a step closer and spoke as if he was trying to settle a spooked horse. "I think that you know what I'm talking about, Matt."

"Uh, John," Matt started. "I, uh, well…" He was so totally fucked here. If there is a God, Matt thought, then if he could please let me out of this without getting the shit kicked out of me I would be eternally grateful. Being shot in the knee was punishment enough for all his bad deeds, wasn't it?

Matt was just thinking how he didn't want John to kill him for being a pervert and how life was so unfair, he _just_ survived almost being blown up and he really didn't deserve this when suddenly John was in his personal space. John was there, inches away and towering over him and Matt couldn't do anything else but look up. He felt like such a little kid right then, waiting for John to punish him for being bad. That might have been kinky thought in another situation but Matt couldn't even take pleasure in the thought. He looked John in the eye but John didn't say anything. He just took each of Matt's wrists in hand and pulled them, along with his jeans, away from his waist.

For a minute John just stared. It was quite possibly the longest and most embarrassing minute of Matt's life, even worse than when he was pantsed in gym class during his junior year of high school. Apparently, jokes about one's penis size never get old when you're a kid. Being called pencil dick for the remainder of his high school career was a memory he'd love to have forgotten.

"Are those women's panties?" John let go of his hands and held him by the waist. He held him like he would a shirt he was thinking of buying at the store, arms pushed out and away to get a better look. Matt's jeans slid down even more to show off red silk lined with lace.

"Um, no, it's," his whisper trailed off into a mumble. He really couldn't believe this. First some freaks try to kill him and, like, destroy the world and now this? Matt's life didn't seem to be getting any better.

"I'm sorry?" Matt had never been more aware of the way someone had touched him than he was now. He felt heat pooling below in his groin. John's hands were big and they felt like they were branding him.

"It's a thong. A woman's thong." His blush had spread down to his chest now.

John raised both eyebrows and leaned forward to look over Matt's shoulder. Sure enough, he had to have understood the full spectrum of what he was dealing with now. Matt was wearing a red silk thong, trimmed with lace; the stringy kind. Matt jumped when he felt fingers tracing the strings back and two large thumbs glided over the crack of his ass. When hands slid inside his jeans to palm at his ass he gasped and jumped forward to get away but his body only collided with the solid one in front of him. John was so close that Matt could smell him. He smelled like soy sauce and musk and something ineffably John McClane.

"John, what are you-" but he didn't get to finish because he felt John shove him back onto the bed behind them. He didn't fight back because he wasn't sure what, exactly, John was doing but he thought that maybe he may have misjudged John. Matt wanted to see how things played out first.

John crawled between Matt's legs and pulled the jeans the rest of the way off. Matt was still slightly taken aback by John not freaking out and _kneeling between his legs_. Matt couldn't think or move. Fingers were skimming across his thighs like this was something John partook in daily.

"You like this stuff? Wearing women's panties?" Thick fingers dusted over the red, lacy material covering his cock. He'd been hard since John decided he wanted to fondle his ass. "Thongs?" John seemed to add as an afterthought. Matt took that as a rhetorical question because really, it should be obvious enough to John by now just what kind of undergarments he preferred to wear.

The fingers moved again and settled under the edge of his thong, running back and forth, back and forth. John was hypnotizing Matt with his touch and Christ, he couldn't remember ever getting hard so quick from a touch as light as this.

"So, what, you like to wear bras too?" And oh God, there was a hand grasping his cock through the thin silk covering him. Fuck. It was just the right amount of pressure and yet it still wasn't enough.

"N-no," he moaned. "Just the pa-panties."

"Hm," John hummed and pulled off his own shirt. And Matt couldn't _not_ touch the skin that was unveiled to him so he didn't even try to stop himself. John was fucking hot. All hard muscle and smooth skin marred only by few scars here and there. There was a scar on his right shoulder that Matt recognized. The gunshot wound John had gotten during the fire sale. Matt ghosted his fingers over it and thought that yeah, he could see why chicks dug scars.

John leaned down and spoke, voice dark and deep, breath hot in his ear, "You know, sexy panties on a woman was something that always got me hot." Matt shuddered. John was _on top of him_ now and he was speaking in that voice, it was a sex voice and by God was he a big man. Bigger than Matt at least and this was not something new to Matt but he hadn't really been aware of just how big that was until he felt John's hard body pressing him down into the bed.

"Though," the other man breathed, "I think I like them better on you," and Matt couldn't really say anything to that because John was tonguing the rim of his ear and his hands- John's hands were on his chest and running across the sensitive skin of his belly. Matt's heart was racing, sweat pooling on his temple and his cock was straining against red silk. He was aching for something, anything, so bad he wanted to scream.

John's mouth moved down his chin to suck at the sensitive skin at his neck and Matt squirmed. He tried to get away because it was good but it was almost too good. John seemed to know just what to do to get him hot and he was overheating. Matt pulled John away from his neck and dragged him down into a hard kiss that was sloppy at first but got better. It got so much better. John's tongue was in his mouth and Matt sucked on it with relish, running his own hands over every part of John's body he could reach.

When they pulled away for air they were both breathing hard. Matt ran his hand through the hair on John's chest and the fur on his abdomen to palm the other man's cock through his pants.

John groaned and kissed his chin and neck and chest. He sucked on one of Matt's nipples and rolled the other one between his thumb and forefinger and Matt jerked, hips grinding up into John's.

"Fuck, John," Matt settled on groaning and then John's lips were on his again and they were grinding their hips together and Matt's brain was shorting out because all he could seem to do was moan through the kisses and hold on for dear life. John was so hard against his hip it had to be uncomfortable but Matt couldn't think straight anymore. Matt could have easily come like that, his hands gripping the sheets of the bed and John grinding down on him in the most delicious way. He was so close to the edge that he just let go. He let the need take him higher and higher-

"I don't think so," John's sex voice was back again, chuckling against his lips and in an instant Matt was face down on the bed. He groaned, John was clearly trying to drive him crazy. That had to be it because that's the only thing Matt could think of that would explain it and even now there was a hard cock grinding into Matt's ass. Oh God, he realized, John wanted to fuck him. Matt was okay with that. He wanted that, he wanted it so bad.

"Get those pants off, _now_." Matt didn't care at all about being nice. There wasn't nearly enough skin. He was in the moment now; back arched and ass rubbing up along John's length.

He felt John groan against the back of his neck but the weight soon lifted.

Matt slid his hand underneath, rubbing his cock through silk of the thong and his thumb slid over the tip where it poked out of the top. "John, hurry up."

And John clicked his teeth, probably in an oh-look-at-the-impatience-of-today's-youth kind of way, but Matt didn't care because a second later the weight was back and it was naked and rubbing its gloriously naked self all over him.

He felt hand on his ass again and a mouth nipping at the nape of his neck. "Kids these days are so impatient. Never know that the journey is just important as the destination." Matt snorted.

"Yeah, well if the journey ends with your cock in my ass then I'd rather skip it, old man." There were puffs of laughter against his skin and Matt couldn't help but laugh as well.

His amusement was cut short when the hands groping his ass moved to pull the string of his thong aside. An inquisitive thumb rubbed up and down the cleft of his ass, sliding the tip inside. It was gone a second later and Matt heard the snap of a bottle opening before it came back. Matt took a moment to thank God that John had obviously had the foresight to find a bottle of something to use as lube.

Wet fingers rubbed up and down his crack before a big, thick finger was pushing inside. John took his time to stretch Matt and make sure he loosened up. For that Matt was also silently thankful for because he hadn't done this in a long time. There was a bit of discomfort but the fingers stretching him open felt good. When they grazed over something inside him he moaned, pushing his hips back to get that feeling again.

He almost cried when the fingers pulled out but he the sound of a wrapper being torn open reached his ears and he was being pulled up on hands and knees. Matt's heart was racing and his cock was tugging against the red material confining it but that only made it better as John's cock pushed inside in one long, smooth thrust.

Oh, it hurt. For a moment Matt couldn't breathe until he felt a hand sliding up and down his back soothing him.

"Matt, relax," and he did. John pulled out to the tip and slid back in all the way and fuck, that was _it_. Matt couldn't stop the whimper that came as John started fucking him hard and fast.

Matt fell to his elbows and groaned into the pillow. Oh God, John was… he was… he was fucking the shit out of him and it was so much better than all of the fantasies that Matt had tried so hard not to have. So much better than a quick jerk in the shower.

They were panting and sweating, the bed was thumping into the wall with each thrust and Matt thought John's grunts were the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

When John decided to change angles and move Matt so he was on his side, one leg thrown over his shoulder Matt decided that this was what heaven felt like. He moaned, long and loud as John fucked him slow and deep. He pulled John face down to his and fucked John's mouth with his tongue the way John was fucking him with his cock.

"Touch yourself, Matt. Yeah, yeah. Just like that, babe. Yeah, rub yourself through the panties." Dirty talk made Matt so hot. He didn't think he would be able to last very long.

"Mm, Matt. Wanted you. Fuck. God, you look so hot like that," John was groaning and his hips sped up. Skin was slapping against skin and when John dove in for another kiss Matt couldn't hold out any longer. He came with a shout, wetness spreading through his fingers as he rubbed himself through his red lacy thong. The muscles in his ass contracted around John's cock and could feel this was the end for John as well.

John jerked twice, growling and God, _that_ was Matt's new favorite sound. He wanted to be able to be the only one who got to make John come so hard that he growled like that.

Matt ran his hands along John's spine as they caught their breath. He felt better than he had in months and even though he'd probably be a little sore tomorrow he didn't even try to keep the smile off his face. Mm, good sex will do that to a person.

When John pulled out and fell to the side to dispose of the condom, Matt looked at the mess on his stomach and his smile upended.

John noticed and visibly tensed. "What? What's wrong?"

"Those were my favorites," and he looked up just in time to see John smile into the pillow.

"I'll owe you one, kid," John said as he wrapped his arm around Matt's waist and dragged him closer.

"You bet your ass, you will McClane," Matt mumbled sleepily.

You know, Matt never would have imagined that maybe he and John were a lot more alike than he had first thought. Now, he wondered as he drifted, what else they could maybe, possibly agree on.


End file.
